In many applications it is desirable to personalize a ticket or an entry pass such that only the person it was issued for can use it. An important example is a boarding card, where the airline company needs to be certain what individuals have boarded any particular airplane.
In order to link a ticket or entry pass to an individual, some reference information unique for that individual (e.g. a biometric) can be stored on the ticket. Because tickets typically are low-cost objects intended for one-time use or limited times of use, and due to the data size of biometric templates, it is difficult to store complete biometric templates on a ticket.
EP 1 612 712 discloses an identification method comprising entering first and second pieces of biometric information, comparing data representative of the first piece of biometric information with stored data held in a first data store, comparing data representative of the second piece of biometric information with stored data held in a second data store and operating a device using the results of the two comparisons. One data store is conveniently a portable data store, e.g. a smart card, passports, etc.
However, using private biometric reference information on a portable data stores leads to privacy issues.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a better method and a system for authentication of an individual with a data carrier, and for use with any kind of data carrier.